witchgirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Harqinli
Harqinli is book 1 in the Magical Minutia series, preceding the free 2nd book, Hoppers. It being number 1 is known by the description on DT: :Magical Minutua 1: Harqinli The DriveThruRPG description says "Magical Minutua are free mini- supplements and rules errata for Witch Girls Adventures." however the book is not free, it costs 50 cents. As it was released on April Fools Day, the idea of it being for free may have been a joke. There were originally free notes for them on 1 April 2011, adapted below. Facebook note Introduction Clowns are not people in humans in make up, they are not happy, they are not funny. What clowns are is something insidious. In “Witch Girls Adventures”, clowns are creatures that hide among humanity living off the emotions related to mirth in other. This could be anything from actual good-natured humor to the kind of humor that comes from watching others fail or get hurt. The darker the humor a clown uses to sustain themselves, the more evil and malicious that clown becomes. History of clowns Clowns where once creature of spirit who existed only to bring happiness to other beings. These, “Harqinli” like most sprits chose to remain neutral during the ware between Echidna and her siblings. However, like many of those spirits, the war eventually came to them and the carnage and the despair corrupted many of them. Unable to sustain themselves with the happiness of those around them they possessed humans creating the first clowns. The clowns discovered in their new forms they could feed on the humor they created. Community of clowns traveled the world as entertainers getting humor any way they can. Over the millennia clowns eventually became an integral part in royal court life as jesters and as a mainstay in circus and theaters. Clowns today Clowns use the belief that they are just humorous entertainers to travel among mundanes and magical people alike as street performers and circus folk. Once in a city or town they use their powers to drain away humor and move on. In some cases the drainage ends in death but no one suspects the clowns ..no one ever suspects the clowns. Clowns in your games Clowns make a perfect villains for adventures and ongoing villains. Their powers make them perfect adversaries. New Skills Zinger *Attribute: Social *The zinger skill allows the character to use insults and underhanded compliments to attack a person verbally. *A person affected by a zinger ego is bruised and is –1 to all rolls for the remainder of the scene. *Resisted: Will New Trait Talent Venomous *Venous characters love to insult people and put them down. They are generally mean spirited and nasty to those they see as beneath them and not much better to everyone else. *Rules: +1 to Zinger Rank and +1 to rolls when showing contempt. Heritage Prankster Witches tend to be tolerant of other witches no matter their background. However, to every rule there is an exception and that exception is the Prankster. Pranksters are witches who love using their magic to play pranks, create real life puns and generally make life more entertaining and humorous…at least for the Prankster. Most pranksters just want to have fun. A few on the other hand are truly malicious and not above using their magic to terrorize someone or worse in the name of a good joke. Advantage *Gains two free ranks of the skill Zinger *+1 to casting when using magic for a prank or joke. *Can Spend a zap point to conjure simple mundane practical joke equipment like a joy buzzer, super hot wasbi chewing gum or small bucket of water to fall on someone’s head. Disadvantages *-2 to social rolls when dealing with anyone who knows that person is a prankster. *-1 to casting when not casting prank or joke spells. Cast Characters Clowns There are many types of clowns out there with a variety of abilities. To help Directors create unique clowns we’ve provided a step by step Clown making method. Step 1 This is the basic clown Generic Clown *Rank: 1 *Body: D6 *Mind: D4 *Senses: D6 *Will: D4 *Social: D6 *Magic: D6+1 *Life Points: 12 *Reflex: 10 *Resist Magic: 10 *Zap Points: 14 Skills *Acting D6+4 *Acrobatics D6+6 *Basics D4+2 *Fib D6+4 *Plucky D4+4 *Scare D6+6 *Urchin D4+4 *Zinger D6+5 Clown Immortality Clowns are half spirits and live forever or until their Zap Points reach zero. They do not age and are immune to all poison, disease and potions. If a Clowns Life Points reaches Zero they vanish for D4 days. Humor Drain As An attack a clown can make a Social or zinger roll against a targets will. If the clown wins the targets laugh and the clown gains 2 points of the targets Zap and life points. The lost Zap and life point returns within 24 hours. Draining Life and Zap Points is the only way Clowns can heal themselves and restore zap points. Clowns may choose to either drain, life, zap or both . Humor Vulnerability If a Clown is made to laugh via a Social or Zinger roll vs. its will it loses 1 Zap point.. Magic: None Equipment Some Clowns use clown weapons like electrified joy buzzers, large hammers or juggling pins as weapons. These weapons do the following damage. *Joy Buzzer: 4 Damage, target -2 to next roll. *Juggling pins or balls : +1 Damage (Total 5), Range 20feet *Large Hammer: +3 Damage (Total 7) *Silly String: Damage none. Range 15 feet. Target wrapped in string and must spend an action to free themselves. Or be -4 to all Body rolls and Casting. Rank abilities More powerful Clowns have more powerful abilities. These abilities are categorized by rank. The rank of the ability also determines the rank of the ghost. So a Clown with one or more rank 2 abilities is a rank 2 ghost. Ghosts can have abilities from multiple ranks but is always considered the rank of the highest rank ability. Rank 2 Abilities Elastic: This clown body is like rubber. They can stretch their neck and limbs up to 20feet . Alter their face to look like any person and take ½ damage from all physical attacks. Elastic clowns Resist magic is considered +4 when resisting alteration spells. Basic Clown Magic: The Clown Magic Attribute is D8 and they have a casting skill of 4. Clowns also have the flowing magic ranks Conjuration 1 and Illusion 1. Rank 3 Abilities Hypnosis: The Clown can spend one Zap point to make a will roll against the targets will within his line of sight. If the clown wins, the target will do one thing the clown asks without reservation. This action can not be obviously dangerous for the person under the clowns control like “Step in front of the rampaging elephant”. But can be something like like “Come visit me in my home in the sewers for tea”. Shifter- Clown : This ability grants the clown the ability to assume the shape of anything as long as its no larger than or smaller than an average adult human. The clown can also mimic any sound or voice and is also immune to alteration magic. Advance Clown Magic: *The Clown Magic Attribute is D8 *they have a casting skill of 6. Clowns also have the flowing magic ranks *Alteration 1 *Conjuration 2 *Illusion 2. Sample Links *https://www.facebook.com/notes/10150145610343941/ *http://www.drivethrurpg.com/product/146993/Witch-Girls-Magical-Minutia-Harqiinli Category:Magical Minutia